


Industrial Night

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fake Science, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: I wanted to play with the idea that Zarya had gotten Mora's help to fight in the omnic crisis. And I threw in some Zarmei & Moicy references.





	Industrial Night

Loud industrial music thundered the room, smoke filled the space while crowds of black figures tripped out on, who knows what.

Moira stood in the back corner, wearing something she hadn't worn in decades, but she would be lying if she wasn't a little glad to wear the moon robes she used to wear in her early 20's. Might not fit the crowd...but these kids were so absorbed in music & drugs they didn't even see her. As a high ranking Talon operative she knew if she was caught here she'd lose her respect in the close knit group, but science always comes first.

She's is here to meet an old, I'd guess you'd say subject? Someone who needed her tech then and still needs it now, human engineering, genetic upgrades. 

It wasn't hard to spot her, the same young face that towered above the crowd as it always had. Aleksandra Zaryanova, aka Zarya. The girl had reached out to Moira in her teens, a prodigy already, an athlete who was primed to be the next deadlift Olympic champion. But, the war had broken out. The omnic crisis in Russia destroyed that future, and Zarya wanted to crush every omnic. As strong as she was she needed more.

Zarya spotted the Geneticist, already staring at her from across the crowd. The leather and rubber outfit Zarya wore dug into her massive arms, bit tighter than it was when she last wore it to meet Moira. Good, she thought. 

Nodding, both women found a nearby vacant corridor behind some old shipping containers. Zarya's broad form shielding both their meeting and some sound. 

"I hope you are vell." Zarya politely started the conversation. Using English, avoiding any of the Russian ravers from being able to eavesdrop. 

Scowling, not used to being asked such a question Moira replies with a flat "I am fine" not letting on to her discomfort at both being overshadowed by the Russian or the stench & smell of the warehouse. Not caring to return the question she stared at the Russian impatiently. 

"Good, good." Replied Zarya. "I am not so we'll, I am having some issues with my genetic modifications". Zarya shared, looking at the slim figure hopefully. 

Pulling out a tablet, and placing a small device on zarya's arm in one fluid motion. The Geneticist starts analyzing the brutes vitals. "The blood work will only take a minute. What symptoms are you experiencing?". Moira playing doctor, smiles coolly. 

"I have been experiencing these rages. I've been very quick to anger over ... things." Zarya shares, hopeful. Not wanting to go into detail. "I get, violent with people...people I love. I had to leave until I can tame this." "I hurt Mei." Moira looked at Zarya, confused to hear that name, wasn't she dead? The whole team forgotten and presumed dead when Overwatch was toppled 12 years ago? Moira was lost in thought as she was prone to do.

The Russian coughed and the sound snapped Moira back to the present. 

Zarya tearing up a bit, looking at her hands in disgust. "I hurt Dr. Ziegler when she tried to help..."

"OH..really?" Smiled Moira, the present suddenly interesting again. Both upset to hear that name, and happy to hear the doctor failed where she will, once again, succeed.

"What was your trigger?" Asked Moira, tapping her dark fingers on the tablet. Looking up accusingly at the Russian. Pondering what genetic marker needed to be fixed.

Leaning on the shipping container, Zarya puffs up defensively...trying to hide her embarrassed and crimson face, impossible against the black leathers she wore. "It's pain, sharp sudden pain, unexpected pain." She said hoping that was enough description. 

"Oh...OH!..." The scientist remarked unprofessionally. "I see..." A wide narrow smile revealing she had a good idea what happened. Images of her own experiences flashing briefly in hey memory. Her angel always made the best sounds.

Zarya blushing deeply she stammered "I...need this fixed"... "Please." 

Snapping back to the present, Moira looks back at Zarya "I need to see this for myself to know how to fix it." The tiniest smile still present, a bit more calculating.

"Vhat." Zarya looking at the scientist, also snapping back to reality as well after letting her mind wander back before this began...

Before she could protest Moira pulls her talon like right hand from behind her, a crackling of dark purple energy arching from her palm hitting Zarya square in the chest. 

Screaming in pain as she feels her life being drained from her, the large woman dropped to her knees. Moira cackles as the white wall of pain slowly turns red as the rage reaches out and takes over every fiber of the Russian's being. The air crackles around the champion. 

Moira phases into her ghost form, avoiding the first attack of the now enraged goth monster. Slipping out into the mob of people dancing to the loud sounds of industrial music. Zarya, or what was Zarya, slams onto the dance floor. Like wheat before a scythe...Zarya, Champion of Russia...grabs and throws ravers as her blind rage fuels her hunt for the Geneticists.

Ghosting in and out of form Moira taunted the mass of muscle like a matador. Noting everything including the redness in Zarya's face, the Savage way her eyes rolled in their socket, rapidly increased breathing, inhuman speed, energy crackling from her log like arms.

Moira recognized it, the red tint to her skin and the electricity discharge, it was obvious what the problem was. Those Moon bastards had stolen her data. Somehow Zarya had unlocked the same rage that fueled the Gorilla, albeit different triggers. She just had to wait until the well emptied. It would be easy to contain it she just had to lock the well, genetically speaking. 

As the crowd tried to run Zarya would grab and throw the drugged ravers through the air trying to hit the form that had hurt her. The rage causing hallucinations, seeing flashes of her past, the omnic crisis, dead bodies half buried in snow....Mei reaching for her ice gun, trying to freeze her in her rage. The form of Angela slumping into a pile in a corner as the doctor had attempted to help with an injection of experimental nanobots. The energy slowly drained, as the room spun back into focus. The music had stopped, and she could begin to see what she had done. 

Moira reformed. Seeing that she was right in waiting, looked around the room. "Are you sure you want this fixed?" She said encouragingly "You would be even more formidable!"

Breaking down, Zarya knelt in the middle of the dance floor, the groans of the people she had hurt, murdered, hit like a arrow to the heart. She saw in her mind the scared face of her Mei....she looked up to the twisted twig of a woman.

"My Snezhnny Krolik is more important than power." She said with sadness and determination.

The geneticists sighed, and began healing the limp figures on the ground. A few were dead, but recently so, an easy remedy for Moira. She had kept up on the good doctors research all these years after all.

Zarya stared as the color returned to the people Moira touched. "Demon" she whispered under her breath.

"Relax." Moira quipped. "I'll take care of all of them, least I can do for providing me with all this useful data." 

Even with her powerful form Zarya wasn't in control of her emotions, she heaved as she fell over in pain. "Can you fix me...if you can't..." Zarya looked around the room, not wanting to ever feel like this again, hoping she was strong enough for what she might have to do.

"Yes..yes. Fine, but I will need payment, the information I requested?" Moira walks coolly up to the pathetic lump on the ground. Zarya nods, sitting up straight. "Ze Gauntlet will arrive in Nubani for their Peace Celebration. It will be vulnerable in transport."

"Good". Petting Zarya on her head, Moira emits a yellow biotic stream with her left hand. Producing the means to rewrite the genetic coding, locking the well. "There."

"Spa-spasibo." Zarya chimed through sobs, feeling more in control. Getting to her feet. Towering over the Geneticist. 

"Oh, and don't let the good doctor know about our meeting. I want our reunion to be a fun surprise." The thin lipped smile of the scientist making Zarya uneasy. 

"...Da." She said as she quickly made her exit into the snow whipped landscape, wishing she had never made her deal with the devil. 

Zarya gone, Moira turns around to the half still crowd..lowering her left arm and, smiling, she brings her right hand up..."Waste not, want not."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
